Just One More
by KuHana
Summary: Intimate moments shared between the couples of Yu Yu Hakusho. Includes: Hiei x Botan, Kurama x Shizuru, Kuwabara x Yukina, and Yusuke x Keiko
1. Chapter 1

She lay sprawled out on her bed, lips parted, eyes wide, cheeks a brilliant shade of red. Clawd hands pinned hers against the mattress, well above her head, and sharp fangs trailed down her neck, no doubt searching for the perfect place to break skin. She shivered, goose bumps appearing down her arms. The dark room felt heavy, especially when he started pulling the collar of her shirt down; she made no move to stop him.

His movement where eager. The want, the _need_ , to see his tear gem hanging around her neck was to great to dispel. He pulled a little more and- there it was. A single, dark gem settled right in between her breasts. It looked right on her and his movement stilled for a split second. Botan noticed and carefully reached out to caress his cheek.

"Hiei?"

"You wear it," he stated.

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course I do." She sat up on her elbows, bringing their faces very close to each other. "It's a part of you, dear. That's why I wear it so often." Her cheeks took on that red tint again. "When every you boys are sent off on missions, ones I can't go on, I… feel closer to you. Ah, you must think I'm silly," she squealed, hiding behind her cool hands.

Hiei smirked, watching the ferry-girl slip into a mess of herself before doing anything about it. He reached out, pushing away her hands, claws dragging down her cheek and over her lips. The pad of his fingers traced over the marks and lines he had left on her; i _ntentional claims_ , ones that would last only for a month.

"It isn't silly," he finally said, ears twitching when she gasped, a breathless act that sent his senses into high drive. "Wear it at all times." It was a command, albeit a soft one, where no room for arguing was left. Botan nodded, catching his hand.

"I had a feeling you'd say something of a sort." She smiled.

Hiei eyed her, pinning her down with that sharp gaze of his. Her cheeks were still that dark red, her lips still parted, her scent still ripe with affection and want. The apparition no longer wanted to waste time, he started to lean in, closing the space between them.

Their lips connected in a heated, hungry kiss (Hiei's favorite kind, tho he'd never admit it), and the intensity behind it left Botan reeling. Her lover was best known for being, as Yusuke put it, 'emotionally stunted'. So in these rare moments, when it was just them, split seconds would pass where Hiei'd let his mask slip, showing only a sliver of what was overwise hidden or chained away.

They pulled away with a small ' _pop_ ' sound.

It left Botan breathless.

"H-Hiei…?" Her voice came out so small, yet caked with love only the ferry-girl could produce.

"What is it?"

He watched her bite her lip, her hands squeezing the hem of her oversized night shirt. "One… one more?"

The apparition blinked. "Are you asking permission?"

She nodded, those brilliant pink eyes of hers pleading. He smirked, and wordlessly snuck in another kiss, this time dragging his warm tongue over her bottom lip. She let him in almost immediately, clinging to his shoulders to stay upright.

Outside, clouds parted, letting the moon's glow ooze into the ferry-girl's pink room. It was only when they parted for a second time did Hiei see just how much his affection affected her. She was damn well glowing. He licked his fangs, savoring the taste of her, so absorbed that he never noticed her reach out, grasping his black cloak, until she gave it a small tug.

He arched an eyebrow. "Woman?"

Her shirt hung off her shoulders, and at this angle, if Hiei tilted his head, he'd be able to see down her shirt. He didn't. That damn honor code of his.

"One more…?" Her voice was so quiet, he barely heard it.

"It's late," Hiei said, although he'd much rather give into her request. "The brat's expecting you tomorrow, early, if I remember you complaining correctly."

His lover pulled at his cloak again. "Just one more?"

The apparition sighed, catching her wrist and brought it up, kissing the underside of it. "One more," he gave in, pulling her closer with one yank of her arm. She was propelled towards him, their lips crashing against each other. Botan mewed, her fingers rising to row through Hiei's black hair. She heard him growl, chest vibrating, and she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her.

He pulled away all to quickly.

"You need sleep," he said, brushing her long hair back from her eyes, letting his claws linger a second longer. The warmth from her blush sent his blood afire. If he wasn't careful, if he didn't have such a strong grip on his 'emotions', he'd take her right now. "Go to bed."

Botan felt some sense return to her clouded mind. "I- right." She shifted, pulling the covers off the mattress. Hiei got up, picking up his discarded bandana and covered up his Jagan. He turned to leave, ready to disappear into the night, when Botan reached out, grasping his shoulder.

"What is it now?"

"Stay with me?"

"Do you realize what your asking of me?"

Hiei knew of the prejudice that could (and would) befall them if word got out about their relationship. It was bad enough he was courting her, if he started sleeping with her… Rekai would piss itself.

Botan knew too. How could she not, she worked for Koenma, yet she still wanted _this_.

"I know, but if you don't care-"

"I don't."

She gave a weak pull on his shoulder. "Then… will you stay?"

"Only if you truly want me to."

She nodded, never missing a beat.

Hiei sighed. "Very well." And with that, he was stripping himself of his boots and cloak and took his place beside her. Hiei didn't stop her when she reached up, taking off that bandana of his (Botan claimed early on that she didn't want him hiding himself from her, so she made it a habit of keeping his Jagan exposed. Hiei didn't mind, secretly enjoying how she marveled over it), letting it fall near where his katana lay.

"I have to get up early," Botan murmured, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm well aware of that, woman."

"And… and I don't want to be late."

"Nn." He watched her slowly slip away, taking note of how perfectly she fit against him. His silent promise hung in the air, before he too let himself drift off. _I'll wake you_.


	2. Just One More

A lone vine rose from under his velvet hair, dropping down to circle lovingly around her wrist. The spikes, while usually deadly, where harmless when it came to cradling any part of her body. The vine rose up, taking a part of her long brown hair and winding around it.

"New trick," Shizuru asked, touching the vine.

Kurama simply smiled, reaching up to run his claws through his hair. "You could very well call it that." It was the same 'trick' he used back in the Demon World Tournament.

"Not bad."

Kurama arched an eyebrow. "Not bad," he questioned.

Shizuru smirked, reached up to grasp the collar of his shirt and gave it a strong yank, pulling him down so that their lips touched. The vine around her hair almost vibrated, slithering up further, cradling her head so that she stayed connected to the fox.

 _Needy_ _demon_ , the brunette mused.

He was indeed needy, but only when it came to his mate. Everything about her was exotic, from her personality to her scent to the way she showed affection. She was a hidden treasure, one he intended to keep. It was selfish, but he was a demon, and she knew very well what she was getting into when she agreed to mate with him.

 _My_ _mate_ , a voice inside his head hissed.

He pulled away, letting air fill his lungs. Shizuru did the same, her attention shifting from him to the vine, which was now wrapping itself around her shoulder. It tasked itself with pushed down her shirt, showing off the mated mark on her neck. The mark Kurama gave her a good few weeks ago.

The brunette pushed the vine away from her mark, letting it go down her arm. It left a few rosepettle in her hair, an intentional claim that warned other demons to stay the hell away.

"Hey, you going to stare all evening?"

Kurama hid his smirk. "Is my dear human getting impatient?"

"No. Your _dear_ human wants-"

He kissed her, latching onto her hips, pushing them against the mattress of his bed. He savored every moment; inhaling her bittersweet scent as his fingers intertwined with her hair.

"Your exquisit," he muttered against her lips.

Shizuru felt her cheeks flush.

"Quite the sweet talker."

"You enjoy it."

"Oh?" She gave his hair a small tug. "I suppose you're on to something there."

"I usually am."

"Smartass."

The fox clicked his tongue, trailing his claws down her neck and over the mated mark. He enjoyed the way it burnt under his thumb and how it brought a brilliant red tint to his mates cheeks. Shizuru blushing was a rare sight indeed. He documented the image to memory, leaning down to lay a kiss to her forehead.

"Such a beauty," he praised.

"Now your just trying to make me blush," Shizuru shot back, but there was an underlying softness to her words. Kurama was, by far, the best man she's ever been with, and she told him that ever so often, when it was just the two of them.

"No more talking," she said, giving his hair a tug. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Patents is a virtue."

"I don't give a damn, Kurama."

"No?" he hummed, rubbing her forearms. His vine circled around her hips, leaving long, red marks along her flesh before pushing up her oversized, grey shirt. Shizuru didn't stop him, letting the vine expose her stomach- a show of submission.

Kurama stared at her, emerald eyes glowing with mirth, before he bent down (to slow, if you asked Shizuru) and connected their lips. Both his hands and vine worked in sync, exploring her human body with such care, as if it were one of his roses. She let him. There was nothing to hide, not from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukina was still getting use to the idea of taking a mate. The idea was appealing, and her heart would skip a beat every time she through about… about participating in a marking ritual. Claiming a man as hers, it sounded almost like a far off dream, like something out of one of Botan's romance novels.

Recently, she's felt a strong pull towards Kazuma, the one who helped in rescuing her from Tarukane's clutches. Ever since then, she's felt very safe around the tall, orange haired man. Yes, he was a human, but she never saw that as a problem. Kazuma was kind, sweet, a bit odd at times, and always called her such pretty names. Sometimes, when no one was looking, her cheeks would flush a pale pink color.

She pushed it off at first. She told herself it was normal. She reasoned with herself; it had to be because she's never been around a nice boy before. But it was untrue, and after a while, she accept that, yes, she was experiencing the bliss of love.

Yukina spent a few sleepless nights sitting outside, hands clasped on her lap, thinking what she should do next. Kazuma had the right to know how she felt, right? That's how love worked, right?... but… but what if something went wrong? She wasn't sure how, but what if it did?

A few birds nearby chirped, huddling together to share warmth. Yukina watched them, bright crimson orbs widening. They looked like lovers. She quickly looked away, feeling as if she was intruding on a private moment.

Was that what love looked like?

Oh… oh she wanted it. She wanted someone to hold her like that and… and she wanted to feel warm too.

Yukina gasped, hand grasping the collar of her kimono. Her heart was beating so fast. It was amazing, an unexplored emotion. It may sound selfish, but she didn't want to let such a feeling go.

A few days passed, and Yukina waited. She knew the detectives would be arriving soon, within the hour, if she recalled correctly. That would be the time. She would tell Kazuma how she truly felt and… and then, if he were to accept her, she'd ask to be held. She would ask if he'd be willing to share his warmth with her.

She only had to wait an hour more. Soon, the detectives arrived, along with Botan, and took up residence in the kitchen. Yukina served them, taking a seat beside the tall ferry-girl. The two talked, their conversation separate from the boys, until Yukina timidly pulled on Botan's blouse sleeve.

"Yes, what is it dear?"

Yukina told her everything in a hushed whisper and what she planned on doing. Botan quickly agreed to help, giving the ice maiden's small hand a squeeze. After a few more words of encouragement, Botan stood and shooed out Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. Only Yukina and Kuwabara remained.

The next few minutes that passed where gut wrenching.

"Kazuma," Yukina spoke up, holding out her small hands.

Kuwabara turned red, babbled something about how pretty she looked, and slid his much larger, warmer hands into hers. She smiled, grasping them.

"There is much I want to tell you," she started, "and there is much I want to share with you."

"I'm not going anywhere, my sweet. I've got all the time in the world for you."

She hummed. "Yes. I want… much… and it might be selfish-"

"Never," Kuwabara shouted.

"-but I don't want to share you." Her bright red orbs pinned him down. "Do you understand, Kazuma?"

The way she said his name, it sent shivers down the physics spine.

It took a minute for him to fully process what the ice maiden was saying. She wanted him? As in… ? He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Slowly, a huge grin slid across the orange haired teens face. "Oh, my princess, you've just made me the happiest man on Earth." He carefully squeezed her hands. "You have my word, as a man, that I will treat you like a queen." He continued to babble on, promising Yukina so much.

Yukina hid a smile behind her hand, her pale cheeks forever stained red.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Ouch_ \- Yusuke!"

Keiko shifted on the bed, gently pushing her boyfriend off of her bare shoulder. His teeth detached from her skin, revealing a large, bloodstained mark.

"Shit," Yusuke cursed, brown eyes glued to Keiko's neck. "Keiko, I didn't mean to… shit, you know I'm still new at this while demon thing."

Surprising them both, Keiko laughed and gave a lazy wave of her hand.

"I know. I'm just happy I guess. It's been awhile since we were together like this."

Yusuke blinked, opening and closing his mouth, but no words came out. Keiko saw an opportunity and not wanting to waist it, she leaned over and slowly connected their lips, one hand drawing up to rest on his cheek. Yusuke didn't protest, and quickly fell into sync with her.

Their bodies moved forward, until Keiko's bare back pressed against the mattress of his bed. The covers shifted and creased under their combined weight, the bedsprings creaking.

Yusuke's demonic side started to boil and take over again, almost commanding him to mate with the brunette under him. Her skin was already soaking in his scent, and her neck already wore his mark, even if it was still bloody.

"Keiko…"

Keiko gripped his disheveled hair, pulling him back down for another kiss.

"I know," she repeated, "I know… just… just be careful, okay?"

Yusuke pressed his lips to hers, silently promising to be as gentle as possible. His hand slid down, pushing away Keiko's brown shorts, teasing the skin under the fabric. He left red marks all over her hips while his other hand held her back up, keeping her connected to him.

The warmth radiation off her body was intoxicating, and kept Yusuke glued to her, as if she was his life support (than again, in a strange way, she kinda was).

" Yusuke."

Yusuke smirked, peppering her neck and chin with kisses.

Her moans filled the room, her arms wrapping around her boyfriends, pressing their bodies even closer together. Her breasts pushed against his chest, and she felt all the scars that never healed. She could feel all the bruising his skin had.

Keiko ran her fingers down his arms, gently tracing the long lines he had gotten from various battles and fights- these scars would heal, eventually.

She kissed his cheek, lips trailing down, down, down. Receiving a shudder from her boyfriend in response.

That night, Keiko Yukimura was taken, her body and soul now forever belonging to the infamous spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi.


End file.
